


I'm Price...Chloe Price

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambrice, Angst, F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: In times of dying...Aka, Chloe is Aaron Burr.





	I'm Price...Chloe Price

I always knew I was going to die one day. I’ve always known, ever since my dad died. I woke up and wondered if this was the day. Say what you will about that outlook, it’s just the truth. We all die one way or another, the only difference is when, where, and how. To me, Death is unkind. It takes things.

It took my dad.

It took Rachel.

It’s going to take me.

I never thought I’d be okay with it, that I’d willingly go into the light or whatever bullshit you believe happens after death. Maybe I’d become a tree. Who gives a shit?

After Rachel, I think the part of me that remained whole after my dad was ripped up. I didn’t care about anything. It was all fucking dead in my mind.

So, I guess then I would have accepted it. I wouldn’t have gone willingly, but I would have accepted it.

Rachel was my everything. She lifted me out of a hole. Sure I wasn’t dying inside exactly, but I felt alone before her. Empty. And, then she was there. Light had filled my horizon. She understood me, loved me. With my mom and David being my mom and David, and Max pretending I don’t exist, I think Rachel became my center. She was my reason to live.

It didn’t matter in the end. Death took her too, only in the form of Mark Jefferson. Fucking bastard.

When it took my dad, nothing felt the same. I don’t think I really ever mourned him until we found Rachel. The wound opened and I felt everything. The pain, the sadness. The emptiness.

Without Max with me, I don’t think I could have survived this long, even if the world wasn’t out for my blood. I wanted to live so badly, to find Rachel and be happy again. I wanted to fight.

But, now, here I am. Standing on the cliff beside the lighthouse with Max once again at my side, drenched in rain, begging her to go back in time. To let me die.

Max is crying, shaking her head like it’s all she knows how to do. She tries to push the photo back at me, but I refuse to let her. I know what she has to do, even if she doesn’t want to.

My eyes sting, catching her gaze. She has to do this. My mom, David, and everyone in Arcadia Bay deserve more than dying like this.

I try to reason with her, recalling my deaths. I have to do this.

She’d given me the best gift I could ever ask for. She’s given me everything.

Max doesn’t want to do this, I know she doesn’t. It’s an impossible choice, one I know I couldn’t make myself. But, she’s Maxine Caulfield. She always does the right thing. I trust her to make this choice.

Max apologizes, but I just smile and pull her into a hug. She’s making the right choice. I’m not scared, I know this is my destiny. Our destiny.

I bring up Rachel, assuring her this is what’s best for everyone. She looks at me so sadly. I call her my hero, because that’s what she is. She’s my hero like Rachel was my angel.

She kisses me and the rain feels like sunshine dancing on my skin for the last time. I really do love her. I tell her so.

“And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me.” I feel my heart breaking.

“Never.” I know she means it.

I close my eyes and everything disappears.

Once again, Death takes me. Only, now it is for good. And, now, I don’t resist.


End file.
